1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension mechanism, and more particularly to a drawer suspension mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical drawer suspension mechanism comprises a pair of tracks fixed to the side portions of the drawer and a pair of channels fixed to the desk or the like for slidably engaging with the tracks on the drawer. The drawers are normally made of wood materials, and the tracks should be solidly secured to the drawer for supporting the drawer. The tracks should be subjected to the weight of the drawer. However, the tracks are simply fixed to the drawers by screws, such that the tracks may not be solidly fixed to the drawer and may loosen easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional drawer suspension mechanisms.